


Lonely Funeral

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Gorgeous black lillies covered his skin like a blanket, the only witnesses of his love.





	Lonely Funeral

Beautiful. That was Eichi's first thought when his eyes came across black petals covering his blankets. Taking one in his hand he admired how soft it was. On the back of his mind appeared a thought he should be worried. Normal people would probably panic, start looking for who might be their destined second half... But Eichi knew. Sigh left pale lips as he let go of the petal and watched it fall back onto the sheets.

\- This won't happen... And I'm destined to die soon anyway.

Besides, isn't it romantic? To die in the name of love.

 

He had been aware it was coming since the first pangs of pain upon seeing him. Drawing people's gazes, beconing, calling... Eichi had always been curious about him. Raven strands seemed to consume the light, making him look as if there was a void around him. A wall born from the coldness of his eyes. His face, despite showing emotions, remained an unchanging mask, protecting his true self from people's eyes. Many wordlessly worshipped him, without him even lifting a finger. But at some point it changed. His curiosity turned into longing, but too much had happened. The words of his curse kept echoing in Eichi's head every time his blue eyes met the red ones. _The emperor has his duty_. Repeating to himself that sacrificing his kingdom for a selfish whim would make his past actions pointless and needlessly cruel, Tenshouin closed his feelings in a small shell, letting them spread the roots across his insides. When Trickstar won with fine it was already too late. The flowers were in blossom inside him, painfully piercing through his organs. It made him scared back then, yet brought realisation in the same time. _I don't deserve his forgiveness. What I did was wrong... So he doesn't deserve to be burdened with my love_.

 

He couldn't move anymore. His phone kept buzzing, probably Keito trying to reach him and scold about not coming to school. Even if he wanted to, Eichi couldn't move his body enough to reach for the device. Blue eyes were observing the palm of his hand as his veins turned black, overwhelming pain of his whole body being torn apart from the inside. The first buds had started appearing on his skin when he heard the sound of door being pulled.  _It won't take them long to open it. But long enough_. He had been afraid of death his whole life, desperately clinging onto every piece of hope doctors could offer him... yet facing it he felt surprisingly calm. It just was happening, and nothing could be done about it. _If removing the flowers means losing ability to love... I want to die as a romantic hero_. He chuckled at the thought. His name was right in the end... Buds on his palm started blooming, breathtakingly beautiful. He had always liked lillies. Symbol of purity stained with proud, arrogant blackness. Soft, even if they look harsh. 

\- Yes... That's him - his voice was barely audible from the roots that kept clenching his throat.

He couldn't feel the lower part of his body anymore. Banging on the doors was getting stronger, but he knew they won't make it. Suddenly feeling tired, Eichi closed his eyes. Even the thought he might never open them again didn't seem so scary if it meant dying after experiencing life. Even so...  _Ahh, I want to see you one last time_. Smiling weakly, aware it won't happen, Eichi gave into the darkness. 

 

Gorgeous black lillies covered his skin like a blanket, the only witnesses of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed my babies, it's been ages since I wrote reichi _(:3 I always want to write them, then write next eiyuzu www I hope you enjoyed, you can come yell at me on twitter (@yazurei828)
> 
> Oh, and about part with Eichi's name - in case someone doesn't know, first character in Eichi's name means "hero", which is ironic since he claims to hate heroes.
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
